If only
by Shayna4534
Summary: A glimpse was all it took for them to fall hard for each other but when bella finds herself working for edwards fiance, sparks will fly AH rated M for language and lemons to come
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bellllla!"

''Ughh, yes Alice? What cant possibly wait until after the sun rises'' I groan into my pillow but she doesn't hear me. Only Alice can go for a run, make pancakes, a fresh pot of coffee, manage to shower and be beautifully dressed all before 7 AM.

"You know I wouldn't wake you if this wasn't important, like a giant meteor about to hit the planet kind of important. Come quickly and see before he leaves!"

I consider my options. I can try to hide under my covers and hope she disappears, which will only lead to her jumping up and down on my bed until I'm completely awake, or I can go have a quick look at this 'he' then go back to my peace and quiet. I think the latter will save more time so I sleepily drag myself out of bed.

Alice is already at the window and I hear her mumbling how he was just there so I try to make a u turn but she pulls me to the window anyway.

'Ali what am I supposed to be seeing here, there's no one there and its still basically dark- " I stop my whining as soon as I see him, unable to process any thoughts beyond this sex god standing in the road. He's packing a suitcase into the trunk of a car and the weirdest thought crosses my mind, that I don't want him to go.

And just then, as if he could hear my thoughts, he looks up at my window and im frozen by his emerald green eyes, its like I know him, its difficult to describe but I know I don't want this moment to end. My mind starts to drift to thoughts of us alone, with no windows between us. I'd reach my hand up to run my fingers through his hair that was a messy yet sexy mass of unique bronze. He'd put one arm around my waist to pull me closer and with his other hand just under my chin he'd tilt my head towards his until i was at the perfect angle, with my lips less than an inch from his. My thoughts are cut short when I could swear I see his lip twitch into a smirk, and then he gets into the car and im still dumbfounded as I watch it drive away. It was like we had some kind of connection though now I think about it he couldn't have possibly even seen me through the window. Or could he?

"Isnt he just the yummiest thing everrr, aren't you glad that I woke you now?" Ali beams at me.

I had actually forgotten she was right next to me.

I tried to play it off and said "I told you its dark, I couldn't see much except that there was a guy getting into a car"

She eyes me suspiciously she knows im lying but she moves to walk away and I think im off the hook, until she says over her shoulder "actually you're right it was soo dark I didn't notice his eyes were an amazing shade of green. I also didn't notice that those green eyes were locked on yours and I also didnt see him smile at you." She smiles at me sweetly but im still wordless so she continues. "Must have been my imagination you know how it likes to run away with me and speaking of running, im going to be late for work so I should get going now, enjoy the rest of your morning Bells, see you at lunch"

An hour later I finally tear myself away from the window, I knew what I had to do, I had to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Just before midday I stroll into _Adventurous, _the little risqué boutique Alice and her sister Rose owns.

Alice spotted me as I entered, "Bells you're a bit early but let me just grab my bag"

"No Ali" I pull her back before she can fly off. "I was actually hoping…."

What am I doing? Was I really going to allow Alice to dress me? And then what would be my big plan to find my green eyed sex god after? But then again what did I have to lose, right?

I take a deep breath and close my eyes to bite the bullet.

"Ali, could you possibly…. help me find something to wear…. Uhh as in from….. here?"

"Eeekkkk! Are you seriousss" She starts to scream and I again I wonder if this is a good idea but before I have time to voice my concerns the little pixie has somehow already gotten at least 5 outfits for me to try on. She puts them all in my arms and gives me a little shove into the dressing room.

"Bells I thought you'd never ask, try the blue dress first, that'd look great on you!"

I do as she says and she's right the dress fits perfectly, maybe a little too perfect. It has an inner corset that makes my boobs look bigger and waist look smaller and then it shows off the curve of my butt just right, it unfortunately stops right under my ass. Then again I knew what I was signing up for.

Alice opens the door to have a look "Aww bells you look beautiful, I knew this dress had your name all over it" as she's fixing the back of my dress she turns serious. "So what's our plan to get Mr. yummy?"

"Mr. Yummy, ali? Really?" though I secretly think Mr. yummy is better than Mr. Green eyed sex god, actually both descriptions are quite correct so he's really, Mr. yummy green eye sex god.

Focus Bella, Focus! "I haven't really got a plan just yet which is where you come in"

Alice nods with an expression on her face that makes me afraid to even ask. "I think I got it, but I'll share it with you later when we celebrate you kicking ass at your interview today, I was thinking margaritas and tequila shots"

"Oh my god Alicee my interview…. I've been waiting for this day for weeks how could I have forgotten?"

"Oh bells we know exactly how you forgot, you had Mr. Y on the brain. Don't worry, you still have an hour before you have to be there"

"But I have nothing to wear, going back to the apartment will take too long" I start to panic.

"We'll just get you something from here" she replies enthusiastically.

I however, am mortified by the idea. "In here? To wear on an interview? No way!"

"Hey don't you trust me?" Ali questions as she hand me a dress that actually looks like it'll reach at least my knees, simple cream coloured with a little belt around the waist. I take a breath of relief, too soon might I add as the whole back is missing, must be missing cause there's nothing but a big hole.

I feel the panic rising again "Aliiiiiiii"

"Bella! Take a chill pill will you, there's a lovely chocolate brown very sophisticated jacket to go with it, I do have some sense of decency when needs be"

I try to be comforted by that but I'm already mid panic attack as I enter the dressing room to change. I turn the dress around in my hands wondering if I could get away with wearing a bra-

"Ditch the bra!" Alice hollers

Damn that sixth sense of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**sooo i realise every other story has "i dont own twilight" i wonder if i forgot to read that part of the rules hmmmm**

**well i dont want to be kicked off this soon so im just going to say it too... I do not own twilight... great now thats out of the way **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

BPOV

I'm kind of dumbstruck as I walk out of Denali Designs Inc. They should call it Denali Perfect Designs as everything in that building exemplifies perfection. My new boss Tanya is no exception at least in appearance; she didn't have a hair out of place and was wearing a perfect deep red skirt suit. She even walked perfectly, unlike me who managed to walk into her table and knock over almost everything on her desk, her perfect desk that is. I'm sorry but there really isn't another adjective to use.

Howeverr, her attitude? Could be compared to that of a bitch. Why am I trying to sugar coat it? She is a bitch. I had gotten the job after an interview that lasted all of ten minutes though during the ten minutes she found time to critique my hair, my shoes and point out I had no experience therefore making me terribly under qualified. My only saving grace was that I was early and apparently all the other interviewees were late and Tanya's biggest pet peeve is tardiness.

I didn't plan to let that get me down though, I had gotten the job and no matter how I got it I fully intend to show that Tanya that I deserved it. Im just about 3 blocks away when my cell rings, "Hello Bella speaki-"

"Bella change of plans, your job starts today. There's a wedding we're coordinating with a very particular Bride, I need you to go collect the flower samples from 'Aunt Mays Garden' and be back before 5. You do know where that is right?"

"yes of course" I really had no idea but I was sure any taxi driver would .

"Good" *_CLICK*_

Ok Bella you can do this, "Taxiiiii"….. "taaxiiii"

Five minutes later I think I'm going to be hoarse if I shout anymore. Maybe I am under qualified I couldn't even hail a cab.

"Taxi!" A deep sensual voice calls out behind me, and like magic a taxi pulls over. I don't know if I want to scream or cry in frustration but then the voice speaks again "would you like to join me?"

Confused, wondering why a stranger would think I'd share a cab with him when he could have the taxi drive us somewhere isolated then steal the cab and kidnap me then kill me- ok no more crazy lifetime movies with Alice- I turn around to politely decline, but when I do the only word that leaves my lips is "Yes" because standing in front of me is my yummy green eye sex god.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop throwing rocks at me i know it was short and you're wondering "i waited so long for thatt?" <strong>

**Patience grasshoppers I promise i'll make it up to you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

OhmygdOhmyGodOhMyGodohmygoD!

I'm having an outer body experience. I see myself getting into a cab wit Mr. Yummy green eyed sex god. I see him sitting close to me with his knee touching my exposed knee. I see myself glancin over and watching his perfect lips as they turn upwards into a pantydestructive smile. I see him lean closer to me and I can see my heart leaping through the dress... This is one of the mostt ama-...

"Miss?... Ma'am?... Hello?"

Gahh! Snap out of it you wacko

"Ermm... Err.. Yes?".. Great job at constructing a sentence Bella. Charlie paid good money for that.

"Where to?" He's chuckling. Great. He probably thinks I'm a nut job. Where was I going? What was I doing before now? Amazing Bella... His scent is so intoxicating my brain's stopped functioning. He's staring. Say something!

"Garden May's Aunt! I mean Aunt May's Garden" I turned scarlet

... Wow! Absolutely terrific job Bella. You've managed to embarrass yourself infront of your breathing sex fantasy AND change colors! They suree don't make them like you anymore.

He smiles again and I can hear his quiet laughter as he turns his head to instruct the cabbie. I need a time machine... And a new brain to mouth filter. Oh my god what kind of undies am I wearing?... Woah! Not that he's going to seee right? Right? I glance over and he's fiddling with a metallic looking rod and an envelope.

I hear him mutter something about new and opener.

Rriippppp! "Fuck"

...Ooohh... He's... Bleeding... That's a lot of blood... I hate blood... I'm getting dizzy... I...

**Epov**

I can't believe she's here right in front of me, so close. I've been thinking about this angel, my angel, all day. I was coming out of a lunch meeting and saw her trying to hail a cab, at first I didn't know what approach I'd take so I stayed back and just admired her for a while. She looked so cute waving her little hand and trying to shout, but after a minute she got frustrated and looked almost ready to step into the oncoming traffic to get a cabs attention. My heart raced at the thought of her doing something like that and getting hurt so without thinking I walked up right behind her and gave it a shot.

"Taxi!" One pulled up almost instantly but she didn't even budge. Now that I had her this close I wasn't going to let her go.

"Would you like to join me?"

I know she had heard me but for some reason appeared to be hesitating. What seemed like an eternity later she turned to me. From down 3 floors and across the street she was beautiful, but 2 feet apart and staring at me like this, she was breathtaking. She had doe like eyes framed with long lashes, brown wavy hair that stopped just below her breast. I had to stop my hand from reaching forward and moving the silky hair that obscured my view. The rest of her body however wasn't concealed much by that fitted dress that looked like it was made just for her.

"Yes"

I can't help but smile, ''After you'' I say as she's entering the cab and silently add ''my angel'' when I think she's out of hearing distance.

It all happened so fast, sitting so close to her in the cab it took all my self restraint not to touch her, I tried to keep my hands busy by opening a few bills. But my mind was so full of _her_ I guess I wasn't paying much attention and ended up cutting my thumb, nothing a band aid couldn't fix, except she'd took one look at it and fainted.

I panicked, my first thought was to take her to the hospital but I just couldn't give her up now I had her so I re directed the cab to my apartment. The cabbie eyed me suspiciously and I couldn't blame him but he didn't ask any questions thankfully. Once we got back to my place I wasn't too concerned I owned the entire top floor and therefore had a private elevator which kept us hidden from prying eyes.

I gently put her down on the bed and got a cold cloth for her head. Seeing her in the bed, my bed just seemed right. God she was beautiful, now what was I going to do with her? I was raised to be a gentleman but if the ride over were any indication I'm not sure I'd be able to keep my hands to myself. I leaned in closer to her, even her smell seem to be having a crazy effect on me, I couldn't help myself, I lightly kissed her but my sleeping beauty didn't wake. Now I was second guessing bringing her here, what if she had someone waiting on her and they'd be worried. I felt an unjustified anger rise in me as I thought maybe she had another man waiting on her. Just then I heard a phone ring, it was hers. I went over to the night stand where I had put her bag _Alice calling _the screen flashed; I couldn't help but chuckle at the pic of my angel being squished in a big hug by a little pixie with a huge smile. I think it was safe to say this Alice was a friend so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Okay buddy you better return my Isabella Swan or feel my wrath. I have friends in very high places, I also have friends in very low places that would take you out without a second thought. You don't want it to come to that do you?"…. Well that's not the response I was anticipating

"Uh Alice? My name's Edward Cullen, before you send anyone for me at least let me explain…." I treaded cautiously

"Ok Edwardd, if that's really your name, you have 30 seconds"

"Well I was sharing a cab with Bella and I got a cut and the sight of the blood made her faint so I took her back to my place which might have been stupid I know but I'm also very attracted to your friend and when I'm around her I can't think straight and I just want to keep her a little longer, I promise she's safe with me"

"Hmmm... Lucky for you Edward I'm an excellent judge of character, and you get double points because your voice is just oh so sexy and triple points because I think you're just what Bella has been looking for. So, by all means have your way with her"

"Thanks?" I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing.

"No problemo Eddie, oh but tell her I say to call me and let me know if I should be making dinner for 1 or 2 or 3 if you join us. Oh boy I may need to go shopping. Okay I gotta go, so many things to do so little time. Byee!"

_Click_

Whew! I must remember to eat an energy bar before I speak to alice again.

I look over as I hear my Bella stir.

* * *

><p><strong>10 points to anyone who can guess what kind of scene will be up next ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Ugh" I groan. What happened? One minute I was having a crucial conversation with myself next minute I'm seeing spots. My head feels like a betting coin.

"Nice to see you awake "

That voice. I blink. This must be a dream. My yummy green eyed sex god is hovering over me with a deliciously appealing smile on his deliciously carved face. I rush to get up..Not a good idea. I'll stick with the pillow. Pillow? Sheets? Comforter? Where am I?

"You're in my apartment. You passed out in the cab as we approached my destination and I couldn't leave you in the back unconscious"

Eeep! I asked that out loud? Aww how romantic he brought me with him! Not romantic Bella, logical! Focus!

"If I had known you had such an aversion to blood I would've been more careful with that opener"

I smiled sheepishly at him."I'm sorry for being so much trouble." I close my eyes to gather my thoughts to lessen the word vomit.

"You, , are no trouble at all.."

His velvety voice caresses my entire body like a touch causing me to open my eyes and I feel my ladybits sighing. I am now hyper aware of how close we are in proximity... I lick my lips slowly, his eyes darkening as they follow my tongue, I shudder involuntarily.

"ahhh , you are a temptation" he says as his hands brush across my face. My nipples harden instantly and thanks to Alice's wonderful dress choice they were now on display for the world.

"it would seem I'm not the only one affected here" he's all but purring as his slender fingers travel over the fabric across my twin peaks.

Sparks are travelling from my twin peaks to my vag and I'm fighting the urge to moan like a desperate whore. He hands ghost across my neck and down my sides, resting on my hips as he hovers over me.

"I wonder..." He's centimeters from my face! Breathe bella! Breathe! Closerr... If I jus tilt my head a bit... Yesssssaaa!

"Mmm". This is the twilight zone. Everything is an array of flashy colors and sparkly signs. His soft yummilicios lips taste like cinnamon candies. Oh my God I'm gonna cum in 2seconds if he keeps this up!

"God Bella... Where did you come from?"... He's now on top of me and I am feeling Mr. YumCock in ALL his hard earned glory. .amazing! My hips buck up involuntarily and my vag just about LEAPS from my body. No doubt trying to attach herself to the Zeus of Peens.

"You feel soo good underneath me... Can I?... Are we?... Is this?... " He slowed his kisses and I gazed into his green orbs.

"Do y-you want t-to?" Jeez Bella. Way to sound confident with yourself. I gave what was suppose to be a sexy confident grin but the way his eyes searched my face... I failed.

"God I want to..."He breathed.

Well what are we waiting for? That was my vag getting angry for the halt of her cumsplosion. Come on Bella! Be aggressive! Grrr! Well not grr but...

"Let's do this" I grabbed his neck and brought his cinnamon candy back to the motherland. I moaned when his slender fingerss caressed my enttire body.

"Mmm you feel so good.." His fingers zipped down my dress and my breathing accelerated even more as they roamed across my naked skin.

His eyes were now a dark forest green as he perused over my bared twins and down my pathway to heaven. Thank god I shaved the other day or this would've been disgusting. Focus bella.

His shirts off. When did that happen? OMGosshhh! He has a rock solid wall of abs!... I'm drooling. My vag is about to cumsplode before I even see the goods! His pants are coming off next and Father take me now! His Yumcock looks YUMMY! I whimper in anticipation. This is too much. I think I'm having a heart attack.

"Are you ok Bella?" Concern laces his lust filled voice. I must look a sight. Get it together woman! Let me get my time to SHINE! My vag is about to grow legs and attack.

"You're fuckhot and I can't believe this is happening" I ramble. Really sounding like a starstruck teen there but who cares! He's over me once more and I'm afraid the stream that my lady parts have porduced will wash him away before he starts.

"Well you're fuckhot and I've dreamt about doing this since I spied you in the window" his magnificent head is rubbing against my C-spot and I cant hold back a moan. When did he get a condom? Not the time Bella.

His fingers rub my nubs in a fascinating way and my hips start bucking like a horse.

"How much do you want this" he growls as he flicks the C and my vag screams out like a banshee.

"... Ungghh... Mmmm..." I nod and moan because realistically I'm not that talented to form coherent sentences when I'm being played like a stringed instrument by a sex god.

He chuckles. I feel him line himself up with my entrance and I swear I'm trying to suck him in! He pushes slowly and I stop breathing. He groans as he does it again and I worry if his Zeus peen will fit through my Pearly Gates. My hips are moving on their own accord thrusting to throw him inside me.

"... You feel heavenly" he breathes and then WHAM! He slams all the way into me and I scream like a siren as my whole body explodes with sensation.

""

His words are jumbled but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hear anyway because I'm moaning so loud. My nails have made permanent residence in his back as I claw him with each thrust. He lifts my leg over his shoulder and I scream again. He's hitting spots that not even my Rabbit found. I'm panting and feeling that tight coiling in my stomach. Our moans are filling the apartment and our thrusts are becoming wild and sporadic. He lifts both my legs around his neck and thrusts into me soo deeply I can hear my vag dying deliciously. It's so tight and deep I feel myself shuddering and my walls quaking as I clench around his Yumcock.

His thrusts got deeper and sharper. I felt his breaths as he buried his face in my neck and slammed himself into me.

" Aaaggghh!" He grunt/groans?... Whatever it was it sounded Amazing and I cumsploded AGAIN!

He collapses next to me and pulls me so closely to his body I can't even tell where I end and he begins. I can't help thinking how well we fit. Nothing but our deep breathing could be heard for awhile and the feeling of him cuddled into my neck makes me feel at home.

I was beyond cloud nine as I drifted to sleep.

All too soon reality came knocking.

* * *

><p><strong>So i used to think reviews didn't matter... but im feeling very unloved, if this chapter doesn't do it then maybe i should pull the plug ? :(<strong>


End file.
